


Downcast

by Pic_Perfect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pic_Perfect/pseuds/Pic_Perfect
Summary: Castiel's thoughts on humanity and yearning.





	

Castiel had never felt this before, this yearning. He’d yearned for things before, it came with the human experience. Such things include necessities, such as food and warmth. All of them were provided by Dean, yet they weren’t things he yearned for most of the time. What he yearned for was touch. Every time he saw the elder Winchester, he felt the need to protect, as strong as it was while traveling through Hell. The need to kill all those who dared wish harm upon him in his presence. The only way he knew without doubt that Dean was safe and healthy was when he was touching him, feeling his heart rate through his wrist and the after-battle sweat beginning to stick to his own hand. It proved that his body still worked, that his mind was alive enough to possibly understand his needs, if he were to speak them. He hates that he needs the confirmation through such annoyances to Dean. If he's never fallen, he could've felt his life in privacy, without needing to alert Dean of his concern. Castiel has realized, within a strict amount of time, that humanity is for the strong, and that he is not. At least, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing fanfiction, any thoughts and criticism is welcome.


End file.
